


Training with WHO?!? (Eddie the Eagle Fan Fiction)

by vivianewrites



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: Bronson - Freeform, Bronson Peary - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eddie - Freeform, Eddie Edwards - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fan - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hugh - Freeform, Love, Olympics, Romance, Skiing, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sports, Taron - Freeform, Taron David Egerton, Taron Egerton Imagines, Winter, Winter Sports, eddie the eagle, hugh jackman - Freeform, reader - Freeform, sport, taron egerton - Freeform, winter sport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivianewrites/pseuds/vivianewrites
Summary: You're taking a gap year before college to travel around Europe; your first stop is in the mountains of Germany at a ski lodge. You start learning some basic skiing techniques from a resident American coach there named Bronson when he surprises you one day with a new member added to your training group. *This will be a slow build with mostly romance, but eventual smut; chapters with smut included will be marked with an asterisk in their title*
Relationships: Eddie "The Eagle" Edwards/Bronson Peary, Eddie "The Eagle" Edwards/Reader, Hugh Jackman/Reader, Hugh Jackman/You, Taron Egerton/Hugh Jackman, Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You're taking a gap year before college to travel around Europe; your first stop is in the mountains of Germany at a ski lodge. You start learning some basic skiing techniques from a resident American coach there named Bronson when he surprises you one day with a new member added to your training group. *This will be a slow build with mostly romance, but eventual smut; chapters with smut included will be marked with an asterisk in their title*

You race down the snowy gravel pathway to Bronson's wood cabin on foot in the chilly morning air and stop for a moment just in front of the door in order to try to catch your breath before knocking. You're almost always late on Mondays for training; it's become a habit you can't seem to kick, as has Bronson's frustration with your tardiness to start out the week. You don't imagine however that Bronson is struggling with his emotions or thoughts on how to kick his bad attitude though, you think to yourself as you laugh out loud with one last breathy exhale before you announce your arrival with three hard knocks to the wooden door in front of you.

You've been staying at the ski lodge for the past six weeks as you take your gap year before college, trying to decide what it is you want to do with your life. You've always enjoyed the snow, the mountains, travel, the fresh air... somehow you ended up here in Germany learning the basics of ski jumping techniques with a former Olympic level coach named Bronson, while spending your evenings working in the bar for the restaurant owner named Petra to earn your room and board. Sports weren't your forte necessarily growing up, but a cheap place to stay in the mountains was just what you needed, so when you saw the listing online cross-posted as a sports training opportunity with a fellow American as well as a free place to stay in the snow-capped mountains of Europe as long as you earned your keep doing basic café and bartending work, you couldn't convince yourself to not book a ticket immediately overseas.

Your anxiety about Bronson's mood starts to fade as you hear his footsteps approach the door and realize he sounds almost like he is skipping... and you think you hear faint music playing in the background.

"Good morning, my young trainee!", Bronson beams as he opens the door and steps aside to allow you to walk into the small but warm one-room cabin. He pulls a chair out for you at his two-person dining table and motions for you to take a seat, something he normally would not do with such flair.

"I'm sorry I'm late again, Bron.", you say slowly as you watch him almost dancing around the room to fill up two mugs with black coffee before sitting across from you at the table.

"Nonsense, Y/N. You're right on time!", he continues to smile as he talks before sliding one of the piping hot coffee mugs across the table in your direction.

"What has gotten into you today?", you ask with a short chuckle, as you realize how late it truly is in the morning; Bronson would normally want you to have landed the 40 meters by now at least once. "Don't we need to be on our way already? It's almost 9:30am."

"Didn't you get my text?", Bronson asks with a puzzled look on his face, still the corners of his mouth turned up as if he is truly unable to stop smiling. "We won't be training today until Eddie gets here."

You feel your facial features scrunch up as you try to ascertain what Bronson could possibly be talking about. You don't know anyone named Eddie at the lodge, and you've never trained with anyone except Bronson. You start to worry he's been drinking again, despite over a year of sobriety Petra has informed you of. "Are you wearing your old 'jacket' today again, Bron? You're acting strange; do you know what I mean?", you ask with concern in your voice and your eyes.

Bronson scoffs and then laughs aloud for a moment before answering. "Of course not! Ha, I see Petra has been telling my secrets again though; I'll have to scold her for that one.", he says as he winks a bit over his coffee mug.

Getting frustrated with this silly game on a Monday morning, you finally snap at him. "Then what the hell is going on!?!"

Bronson's smile stays plastered on his face as he tries to explain again, "I told you, Y/N, Eddie is joining us today; we have to wait for him to arrive before leaving for the 40 meters."

Your frustration melts away; embarrassment and shock quickly take its place as you realize what Bronson has been trying to tell you. Bronson's favorite student, one he hasn't seen in over a year, the one he trained for the Olympic games, is about to join you for a day of skiing. THE Eddie the Eagle. THAT ONE.. the Olympian. You feel yourself start to get dizzy and Bronson reaches over quickly to grab your shoulder before you fall out of your chair.

"Y/N, are you okay?", he asks, now the one with concern on his face.

"Yes, I'm okay... at least I think I am... but Bron, I can't train with Eddie Edwards. He's amazing... he's an Olympian. I don't feel so good. I think I need to go lie down in my cabin for a bit. That way, you can enjoy your day with Eddie...", you say aloud, (and I can not make a fool of myself), you think as you start to rise from the table.

But it's too late. You hear a vehicle pull up outside and you feel your face flush as the door starts to open.


	2. Chapter 2

The legend himself has just tripped and fallen through the doorway of the cabin you’re sitting in when you realize maybe you didn’t have much to be nervous about after all in meeting Eddie Edwards, AKA Eddie the Eagle. Bronson rushes over to offer Eddie a hand in getting up as you sit at the table with a stiffness in your muscles you could only describe in that moment as frozen; you’re still unsure of what to do and honestly a little starstruck despite Eddie’s clumsy nature.

“You alright there, Ed?”, Bronson asks as he pats Eddie on the back once they’re both back to a standing position with the door of the cabin safely shut to keep the cool breeze at bay.

“Yeah, sorry Bron, I think I’m still a bit jet lagged to be honest, and these darn glasses fogging up every time I come inside from the cold don’t help either”, Eddie replies before looking in your direction. “You must be Y/N; I bet you’re not too excited to train with me today, seeing as how I just tripped into my entrance like a right fool for a first impression.”, Eddie lightly chuckles under his breath as you both make your way into an awkward handshake to break the tension of the moment.

“Hi Mr. Edwards, yes, that’s me. And of course I am more than delighted to meet you and get the opportunity to train with you today.”, you say nervously as you continue to shake his hand a bit too vigorously perhaps.

You aren’t quite sure why, but you are having a hard time looking directly into Eddie’s eyes. It’s not the glasses, magnifying his colorful irises and dark pupils for you to see in such great detail, or even the way he keeps pushing those darn frames back up on the bridge of his nose… it’s more the way you get this sinking feeling in your chest when you make eye direct eye contact with him. You’ve never been starstruck before, and you have never been involved enough in the sports world to truly understand Eddie’s role in the Olympic games during his recent career there… but still, there’s something about him that makes it hard for you to remember basic social etiquette or even how to string together sentences. For the moment, you toss the thoughts and anxiety aside as focusing too much on Bronson’s excitement to see Eddie again; it had, after all, thrown off your whole morning routine.

Eddie attempts to stifle a small laugh for a moment with a cute grin hidden under his ginger moustache before noting, “You can just call me Eddie; I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone call me Mr. Edwards in such a cozy setting before, especially not anyone I was going to be doing a bit of skiing with outside of competition.”

Eddie looks towards Bronson with this last remark before asking, “So, when are we going to head out to the 40 meters for a warm up today? It’s getting later every second and I’ve got to admit, I’ve been itching to get a crack at it again.”

Bronson smiles as he starts to gather up his gear and replies, “I’m ready whenever you both are… unless of course you need Mr. Edwards here to give you a few pointers before we head out.”, Bronson says in your direction, mocking you in his tone and word choice before pulling a cheeky grin.

You feel your face flush and you can sense the heat in your cheeks as you know they are now a bright pink color from embarrassment. Still, you reply as if it is another day on the snow with just amateurs to train with, “I think I’m ready if you are, Mr. Peary. But, ladies first.”, you state confidently as you walk towards the door to Bronson’s one-room cabin, ready to get outside and away from the antics and teasing of your trainer, but also ready to feel Eddie’s gaze leave you, as you feel your body temperature rising in his presence.

Your heart is racing as you start to exit the warm cabin and you realize once you feel the snow and gravel crunching underneath your feet that you have never been more thankful for the cold air to hit your blushing cheeks as you are in this moment; your bliss is short-lived as you begin to feel Eddie the Eagle himself quickly make his way to your side for a chat on the way to the 40 meters.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, where are you from?”, Eddie says, perhaps a bit louder than necessary, as he shuffles alongside you in the snow.

Bronson is now trailing behind the two of you a bit in order to keep an eye on the scene ahead; he has just a whisper of a thought that your typical sour Monday attitude may ruin his day with Eddie. Bronson has grown fond of you, and the two of you enjoy playfully picking at one another a bit with your words now and then, but things are different with Eddie.

Bronson has always felt protective of Eddie, even from their early days when he didn’t necessarily want to go through the trouble of training the Brit with no skiing experience for the Olympic games. Although he may never fully admit it to himself, Bronson has always seen Eddie as a bit too pure for this world; he takes things literally and sometimes seems out of his depth in certain social situations, but he’s got such a big heart. There have been times where Bronson has worried that Eddie may fall in with friends or even lovers who would take advantage of him.

As Bronson tries to bring his thoughts back to the reality of the day of training ahead, he quickly shakes these aforementioned anxious thoughts away as you three all continue heading towards the 40 meter jump.

“I’m from the United States… of America.”, you reply, almost more as a question than an answer, as you have a certain hesitation in your voice you can’t seem to shake at the moment. The nervous butterflies in your stomach aren't helping either, you think to yourself as you try to calm the tone of your voice. Your nervousness is either lost on Eddie, or he is too polite to point it out or ask questions.

“Oh really?!”, Eddie exclaims. “That’s fantastic; I’ve visited Canada, but never the States. What brings you to Germany to train with Bron back there? Are you a relative of his or are you hoping to qualify for the next Winter Games perhaps?”

“Ha ha!”, you laugh, Eddie smiling at you with a somewhat puzzled look, as if he is trying to understand what could be funny about this situation. “Sorry, I wasn’t laughing at your question really, I’m just not exactly that into sports. And God forbid I be related to old Mr. Grumpypants back there.”, you smile as you start to relax a bit. Talking to Eddie is easier than it should be almost, and you see his expression soften to a content smile as you continue talking with him.

You continue on as you realize you haven't fully answered Eddie's question. “Actually, I’m here because I was looking for an opportunity to see some of Europe on my gap year before university when I saw an advertisement online for ski lessons, room, and board in the mountains of Germany, in exchange for some light work in the ski lodge café and restaurant, of course; it just seemed like a great chance to get away one last time before the real work of adulthood begins.”

“Oh yes, Petra’s café. I used to help out there too when I was training with Bron.”, Eddie sighs as your little hiking group approaches the 40 meter jump.

It might just be your imagination, but it seems like Eddie slows the walking pace slightly and lowers his voice just a few decibels as he looks at you once more to speak. “And don’t worry, the ‘real world’ can wait while you enjoy your time here. I was never keen on getting an ‘adult job’ anyway. My dad wanted me to work in plaster with him, you know, take over the family business. But I went to the Olympics just over a year ago. Now I do some speaking events sometimes around Britain about ambition and the Olympics, but I still don’t feel the need to sign up anytime soon for that ‘adult job’ they keep talking about. I guess I’m putting that off myself until Mum and Dad get on my case again.”

At his last remark, Eddie flashes you a huge grin, which you notice makes you spontaneously break into a smile yourself.

With that, Bronson catches up with you and Eddie at the base of the 40 meter jump as you three all stop for a moment to catch your breath before deciding who will jump in what order. Eddie volunteers to go first, for which you are eternally grateful, as you don’t feel like making more of a fool of yourself as the morning wears on and you finally start to feel comfortable talking to the interesting Olympian you've just met.

As Eddie begins to climb the stairs to the top, you can’t help but notice that your eyes are drawn to the way Eddie’s ski suit hugs his body in all the right places.


	4. Chapter 4

“Get a grip, Y/N!”, you silently scold yourself as you watch Eddie reach the top landing on the stairs to the 40 meter jump.

You don’t know what had come over you those last few seconds, but you found yourself almost staring with your mouth gaping wide open as Eddie had turned away from you and Bronson to take his place as the first jumper of the day.

You didn’t normally behave this way around… well, anyone. You had been attracted to people before without making a complete fool of yourself; what was different about this time? Was this even physical attraction that was happening, or was this more? Sure, Eddie was an Olympian, but goodness, that couldn’t be what all this internal fuss was about, could it? You’d never been one to be impressed with fancy titles or fame or celebrity. But still, those soulful eyes hidden behind those thick lenses made your knees weak when you suddenly let yourself think of them again, the way they seemed to look right into your very being just in that first encounter.

You looked around to make sure Bronson had not seen the way you were looking at Eddie and breathed a sigh of relief as you saw him waving to Eddie and giving him a thumbs up before Eddie’s first jump.

“You’ve got this, Eddie! Remember, Bo Derek!”, Bronson shouted at Eddie sitting atop the jumping ramp. You thought for a moment that you saw Eddie’s cheeks flush a bit as he lowered his blue-tinted mirrored ski goggles over his thick-rimmed glasses. Since he only gave a sign of a thumbs up in return to Bronson’s comment, you assumed you misread his facial expression; maybe he hadn’t blushed. The day was warming up a bit after all, and Eddie had just climbed all those stairs.

“What was that all about, Bron? Bo Derek?”, you asked half-laughing in Bronson’s direction.

It was then that Bronson let his guard down a bit more with you and noted that despite the way it sounds, when he was training Eddie, his philosophy for the perfect ski stance involved equating that final lift off or push off the end of the ramp to the final release of an orgasm.

As Bronson had never told you this before and had simply used the typical “up, back, forward, down” remark of ski jumping being a great paradox, you cackled out loud at the thought of Bronson explaining his silly idea to Eddie. Maybe Eddie’s cheeks had flushed after all. Thinking about Eddie and the word “orgasm” in the same train of thought was starting to make you feel a bit heated yourself.

You finished your final teasing of Bronson for his previous hypermasculine view of everything being somehow like sex, to which he shrugged and laughed with you, before you both turned your attention back towards the Olympian on the 40 meter jump. In that moment, Eddie took off down the slope going faster and farther than you ever thought was possible upon his liftoff from the ramp. His form was beyond perfect for just a split second.

But suddenly, it all came apart. His ski stance was too rigid, and he wasn’t able to lean into the jump as far forward as necessary for a safe landing. He fell through the air at first with such grace, and now with such disaster potential as he crashed to the snowy ground. The sound of the impact was absorbed mostly by the snow, but what you could hear and see certainly didn’t look good. He didn’t move at all after hitting the earth; not a good sign.

Bronson raced ahead of you to be by Eddie’s side as he yelled in your direction to go get Petra, “Tell her Eddie’s hurt and we need an ambulance right away!”

What? This didn’t make any sense. You saw the fall, and yes, it was bad, but he couldn’t be that hurt could he?

Still, Bronson probably knew best in these situations and although you wanted to help so terribly, your feet felt like anchors as you kept looking towards Eddie’s limp body on the ground.

You called out to Bronson, “Is it that bad, Bron?”. You felt tears welling up in your eyes and you didn’t understand why.

“Just go!”, Bronson yelled at you again, this time louder and more assertive.

You felt your heart jerk, sinking harder into your stomach than you’d ever felt, as you suddenly thought, “Please, oh god, please, let Eddie be okay… I need him.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next few moments are just a blur; with you running off pure adrenaline. As you make your way down from the ski jumping area to the café and bar, you think to yourself that you never realized your legs could move that fast. You almost run head on into Petra as she carries dishes around the corner of the bar inside the restaurant.

"Hey! Careful there, Y/N... what's wrong? Are you okay?", Petra asks as she sees the horrified expression on your face and quickly sets the pile of dishes she was carrying down on the countertop, realizing her attention is needed elsewhere in that moment.

"Eddie... please... call an ambulance...", is all you are able to say in between heavy breaths as your sprint finally catches up to you, as do your tangled emotions you note, as hot wet tears pour down over your flushed cheeks.

"Okay, I'm on it! Don't cry, sweetie, I'll be right back", you hear Petra say in an almost echo, as if she is in another dimension far away from your current reality. You are numb, frozen, overtaken with emotions you are still unsure how to comprehend or cope with. 

Thankfully, the restaurant, café, and bar are almost empty right now, as lunch is not yet being served at this time of day. The only folks there are regulars in the area who already know the peril involved in serious ski jump crashes; they are either not fazed by your tears or are ignoring this display of emotion coming from you as they are unsure how to respond.

As you let the tears fall, Petra is quickly back by your side, wrapping her arms around your shoulders as she reassures you, "Emergency medical services said they'll be right over. Don't worry, Y/N, they know how to handle this type of accident. Everything will be okay." 

You feel warmth suddenly again, not only from the tears falling from your eyes, but also from a blanket Petra has wrapped around you as she hugs you close. A couple of the regulars in the café get up now to walk outside in order to see the results from latest crash.

Within minutes, although to you it feels like days, an ambulance-like vehicle arrives outside the café; you and Petra have somehow moved outside to view the scene with the regulars as well, although you are not sure exactly how or when you left the cozy atmosphere of the bar. 

Huddled together under the awning covering the patio outside the café doors with the warm blanket draped across you both, you and Petra continue to watch as the medical workers make their way out to Eddie and Bronson by the base of the ski jumps.

As you watch them lift Eddie's limp body onto the stretcher, you see blood drip down from Eddie's lips; the drops continue to fall until their deep red color stains the ground that appears before you like a snowy white canvas. This moment freezes in your mind like a photograph, or as if it is happening in slow motion, and you can no longer bear the situation as it stands.

Your helplessness suddenly turns into momentum in your body, making you spring into action, like a bolt of lightning inside of you, as you break free from Petra's embrace. The warmth of the blanket and human contact melts away as you leave the covered patio for the cold hazy air of an incoming blizzard; your feet cannot move fast enough as you race towards the ambulance and almost collapse just as it pulls off the ski lodge grounds and onto the main road.

Bronson, seeing the determined look on your face and how quickly you sprinted to the café and then back to the ambulance just as it was leaving, understands the urgency in your movements immediately. Without hesitating, he calmly states in your direction, "We can take my truck to the hospital; I'll drive." 

You both begin walking in silence, with your head down to avoid freshly falling snow getting in your eyes, making your way towards Bron's cabin and truck parked nearby. As you step over the spot where Eddie's blood has stained the snowy ground, you continue to wonder why it feels like your heart has been ripped from your chest.


End file.
